


Blood Drips Heavily On Broadway

by BwayBby



Category: Blood Drips on Newsies Square (1991), Broadway RPF, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: A bunch of characters that will take up the tags, Angst and Humor, Based on ‘blood drips’, Blood and Injury, Broadway, Drama, F/M, I only own this story, I will feel weird writing this, Murder, Nobody’s Perfect, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwayBby/pseuds/BwayBby
Summary: When washed-up actor Don Knotts fails to get a shot at Newsies the Musical, he targets the cast of the show. As he uses new and different ways to knock off the cast, how far will they go to protect each other and themselves from this game of survival?
Relationships: Jeremy Jordan/Ashley Spencer
Comments: 25
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Rejection.

Rejection from a stage show.

Most aspiring actors, especially Broadway actors, would feel disappointed. But, they would also be able to be rational and brush it off.

But Don Knotts was not able to brush his rejection off.

Kenny Ortega directed the original movie in 1992. Now, it’s become a popular musical on Broadway. And the cast was making their home in the Nederlander Theater.

Washed-up actor Don Knotts knew the director. Maybe he could get a chance on stage. A comeback.

You can probably guess what happened next.

It was like they didn’t know who he was. 

He was the head dog. The big cheese. The top banana.

Humiliation.

They talked like he made a fool of himself.

Something snapped. The feeling of jealousy and ruthlessness.

If he can’t be in the show,

 _Nobody will_.


	2. Small Scare

Don couldn’t help himself picturing the cast dead when he was spying on them from the outside.

Meanwhile, one of the cast members, Jeremy Jordan, heard a knock on his dressing room door. He opened it to find Kara Lindsay.

“Where’s Tommy?” she asked with a serious tone in her voice.

“Did you check his dressing room? What do you need him for?” asked Jeremy.

“I just wanted to confront him on the candy situation.” Kara explained.

“Are you talking about the candy jars? I thought ever since we’ve settled down here, you and Capathia wanted to draw in visitors with them?”

“I’m not talking about the candy in the jars,” Kara said, “If Tommy wants some Tic Tacs, he shouldn’t have to take some behind my back.”

Jeremy chuckled, “Well, you know him.”

Kara sighed, but then smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, Andrew Keenan-Bolger ran over to them.

“Hey guys, Christopher wanted us to run ‘Carrying The Banner’ real quick before we get ready.”

“Now?” Jeremy asked.

“Yes, now,” Andrew said, “And we better hurry.”

Jeremy closed the door behind him and he and Kara followed Andrew to the stage.

It was just another day performing this amazing show.

* * *

Stalking was a lot harder than Don expected. Especially in a theater.

When he saw that nobody was around one part of the wings, he decided to put his plan into action: to blow up the theater.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t know how to work explosives. And he couldn’t get in contact with his old friend who could’ve been able to help. So, he has to do this himself.

How hard could it be to devise a bomb to kill everyone in a theater?

“What are you doing?”

Don froze and turned to see a cast member, Andy Richardson.

“None of your business.” Don hissed.

Andy was taken aback by his rudeness and walked away, mumbling that he forgot his water bottle.

He’s seen too much.

Don grabbed his knife and followed him.

After all, he needed the exercise.

Andy ran over to one of the dressing rooms, hoping to find the bottle in a hurry.

Little did he know, someone had followed him and locked the door.

Richardson was able to find his water bottle and started to run off when he banged his leg on one of the chairs.

He stopped and held his leg in pain, hoping he can shake it off before they run the opening number.

Andy stood up, only to find that same guy he saw earlier... _holding a knife_.

He barely had time to scream, cause the second they looked at each other, Don Knotts struck him, stabbing him in the chest multiple times.

Don didn’t even care that blood was getting everywhere.

“This’ll teach you to mind your own business, buster!”

Once finished, Don left to wash the blood-covered knife.

“Andy! Where are you?!” yelled Garett Hawe.

Garett saw the dressing room door ajar.

“Andy, everyone’s waiting for you!” Garett called out, walking into the room.

But, Garett froze to find drops of red from his view.

“Andy?”

He slowly approached the red drops, and then he quickly ran out of the room in a panic after what he saw after that.

“Where the hell is Andy and Garett?”

Garett ran over to the group, who was preparing with Christopher for the practice number.

“There’s Garett.” Ryan Breslin said.

“Are you okay?” Andrew asked.

“No, I’m not okay! Andy is literally in the dressing room covered in-“

**Boom!**

The cast and crew jumped in shock in reaction to a sudden explosion.

Meanwhile, Don cursed himself. The bomb wasn’t supposed to react like a Fourth Of July explosive.

Obviously, him using explosives wasn’t going to work.

It was time for Plan B.


	3. Grief And Fear

The whole bomb situation was a real scare. Any bigger explosion would take out the theater and everyone in it.

Still, Jeremy couldn’t stop thinking about poor Andy.

That kept him up almost all night. 

It actually was a sleepless night for all of them.

“I don’t understand how this could’ve happened.” Ben Fankhauser told him the next day.

“Murder, maybe?” Jeremy guessed, “The bomb could’ve been used to cover their tracks?” 

“If it was, how did they get in here?” Ben asked.

“Broken lock. That’s one thing the police figured out.” 

“Well, then I doubt this will happen again,” said Ben, “Everything is locked and there’s the doorman. Just think about it happening to one of us.” 

Jeremy knew Ben was right. He remembered coming home to Ashley Spencer, who immediately hugged him in relief that he was okay. It broke his heart to see the fearful and worried look on her face after learning that he could’ve died. 

The two actors looked at the clock and left for their dressing rooms. It was almost time for the show.

* * *

“Andy will forever be in our hearts,” Tommy Bracco said, “We’re all a family. And he wouldn’t want us moping around. He would want us to put our hearts and souls into this performance. So let’s go out there and perform. For Andy.” 

The rest of the cast echoed, _for Andy_ , back. It was definitely something to keep in mind while they do their prayers.

* * *

Act one of the show went by smoothly. The crew was able to arrange an actor to play their Romeo. It was difficult for some, but they managed to pull through. 

But you know what they say, _all good things must come to an end_. 

And that saying does put into place when some of the cast members went backstage to get ready, while Jeremy sang his showstopper, ‘Santa Fe’. 

Mike Faist just happened to walk alone to a dressing room to change from Delancey brother, to Manhattan Newsie for ‘King Of New York’. 

He flinched when he heard creaking coming from the stairs. But, shrugged it off and went in the room. 

Mike was about to change when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Is that you Brendon?” he asked, going to open the door. 

But when he opened the door, it wasn’t Brandon. 

Instead it was an unfamiliar face dressed as a Newsie with a blue robe, who tackled him instantly. Don kicked the door behind him and covered Mike’s mouth. 

“You scream, you make things worse.” he warned. 

As much as Mike struggled, he couldn’t move away. 

Don moved his hand away from his target’s mouth and Mike got a good look at his face. 

“Aren’t you that bad actor, Don Knotts?” he asked. 

Don looked at him with a neutral expression, before it turned into rage. 

“That also makes things worse.” 

The psycho held down Mike’s head and pulled out a cleaver. 

Mike tried to get away and yell for help, but the last thing he heard was, 

“Off with your head, fucker!” 

And Don aimed for Mike’s neck and lowered the cleaver, making one clean cut.

* * *

“Could you feel the crowd after that final note?” 

“Was it the crowd? Or was it the feeling of my heart trying to escape my chest?” 

Ben chuckled and Jeremy rolled his eyes, but smiled after. 

The sound of quick footsteps filled the room. Both actors looked at each other with nervous expressions and they went to follow the source. 

“Should we be worried about this?” Ben asked. 

“I’m worried that will be the case,” Jeremy said, “This is the kind of thing that we see in our nightmares.” 

Jeremy reached out to open a door. 

“You think you’re gonna be okay, then you can feel the killer breathing on the back of your neck and the next thing you know, you look like that guy-“ 

Jeremy paused when he saw a decapitated Mike Faist, with his head next to his body. 

Jeremy and Ben were horrified, but before they could react, they heard someone screaming. 

They hurried to Kara’s dressing room, where she was backing away in shock. 

Kara pointed to the inside of the room to find the theatre doorman’s body, cut limb from limb. 

At that moment, grief shifted into fear. And the killer was not playing.


	4. Stay Alive

Don was impressed with himself. He was killing these guys left and right.

Everyone tried to get outside safely.

Kara watched as Ben started pacing. Jeremy was dialing 911.

“Why is this guy trying to kill us?!” Ben asked, panicked.

“More importantly, how did anyone get in here when the windows were locked?” Kara responded.

“Someone did get in her because that someone killed the doorman!”

“Guys!”

Ben and Kara turned to Jeremy, who made it clear that they needed to be quiet.

Jeremy continued his call.

“Hi, I’m calling from the Nederlander Theater, there’s been another murder... actually, there’s two this time...”

A slight scream can be heard, and it got louder as a burning body fell from the building.

Jeremy, Ben, and Kara backed away in horror. The body stopped screaming once the head struck the sidewalk.

“I got it!” Ryan B. shouted, running over with a fire extinguisher.

Breslin put out the fire, and the charred body bared a striking resemblance to Laurie Veldheer.

Jeremy looked up to see a broken window.

“Sir? Sir, is everything okay?”

Jeremy held his phone back up.

“Never mind, there are three.”

* * *

Director Jeff Calhoun stood up to speak to the cast and crew. 

“Okay everyone, this can’t go on,” he said, “This is the last time we’re refunding tickets.”

“What are we gonna do? We can’t risk another murder.” Capathia said.

“Not to mention that this person is killing most of the cast,” Kara said, “Kids are a part of this cast!”

“Are we gonna take extra precautions?” Andrew asked, “Like, booby trapping this place?”

“That actually will make this situation more comical.” Ryan Steele pointed out.

“We’re not doing that,” Calhoun said, “We’re gonna take a break from the show for a while. We’ll call you once it’s okay to come back.”

“And if they don’t catch this guy? Garett asked.

“Then we use the buddy system,” Calhoun answered, “Don’t be alone in your dressing rooms. Right now, just head home. Just take a breather. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

* * *

Tommy was unsure that everything was gonna work out in the end. Someone was putting the cast on a personal hit list.

He stood with Ryan S. on the stage in their normal clothes.

“I never thought this will be the end,” Steele said.

Although he was unsure, Tommy spoke.

“Don’t say that.”

“What if the killer manages to get all of us?”

“We need to stay calm. Here.” Tommy hands him his water bottle.

Ryan S. started drinking from it and Tommy continued talking.

“The police are on the case. We just gotta pray that they can find this guy.”

Steele nodded, but then he started coughing.

“Are you okay?” Tommy asked.

The water bottle dropped as Steele grabbed onto his throat.

“...no...I can’t...”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” Tommy began.

But Ryan S. already collapsed right in front of him.

“Ryan?!”

Tommy checked his pulse. Nothing.

“Damn it...”


	5. A Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing

“What do you mean, it happened right before your eyes?” 

Officer Burns was the one on the case for the Nederlander murders. And right now, he was talking to Tommy.

“He looked like he was having trouble breathing,” Tommy explained, “I didn’t think that the water was poisoned.”

Burns eyed him, “And you also said that you handed him the water before it happened.”

“Yes, but I didn’t do anything to it,” Tommy said, “Ryan was carrying the bottle and he set it down. I picked it up and handed it to him.”

“Do you know if anyone had a motive?”

“A motive?”

“We’re suspecting that whatever’s happening has to do with someone from the cast.” Burns explained.

“I don’t know,” Tommy said, “We’re basically like family. None of us would do anything like that.”

* * *

Nobody suspects a thing.

This was going better than he expected.

Don smiled to himself as he discarded the rock he crushed Jess LeProtto’s skull with.

It felt good. He loved it when he witnesses these people take their last breath.

And god, he is really fucking amazing at killing.

But, now the cast and crew won’t be at the theater for a while until the police can get to the bottom of his scheme.

If Don was going to succeed, they can’t know it’s him.

And the whole guess on a one of the cast being the murderer was a good coverup to keep going.

* * *

“Have you noticed that each murder is different?” Kara asked Andrew.

“Different?”

“Yeah. Sometimes it’s with the same weapon, but in a different way.”

“So, that means we don’t know who’s gonna die next and how,” Andrew sighed, “What if someone’s being attacked by a bear as we speak?”

“Are there bears in New York?” Kara asked.

“No, but since there’s a ruthless killer, anything’s possible.”

Kara eyed Officer Burns talking to Sky Falherty.

“Give me one second,” Kara told Andrew before walking over to Burns, “Excuse me. Officer?”

Burns turned to Kara, “What’s the trouble, miss?”

Andrew followed Kara as she continued talking.

“I just have a quick question,” Kara said, “What’s gonna happen from here?”

“The theater is already being invested,” Burns explained, “We can’t seem to find any traces of a murder weapon. And we’ll also gonna have a chat with every member of the cast and crew.”

“You’re gonna have a chat with each of us? Tommy’s the only witness of a murder.” said Andrew.

“I’ve already talked to Mr. Bracco,” said Burns, “And I’ve just finished talking to Mr. Falherty.”

The officer turned his attention back to Sky, “You’re good to go.”

As Sky left, Burns continue with Kara and Andrew.

“Andrew’s right you know,” Kara said, “Tommy is the only one who saw Ryan’s murder happen. The rest of us either didn’t see anything or they saw the body.”

“That’s exactly why I started with Mr. Bracco,” said Burns, “Now do us a favor, and leave the detective work to us. For now, just be careful around here.”

Before Kara or Andrew could ask another question, another officer approached Burns.

“We have a situation and we need some assistance.”

The three followed the officer, where they saw a horrifying sight.

Kara covered her mouth in horror and Andrew held on to her in fear when they saw Sky, on the ground, bleeding from the throat.

Burns turned to the two actors, “You two get a move on.”

Kara and Andrew both left the scene, running into the people taking Ryan Steele’s body away.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Meanwhile, out of sight, Don laughed to himself as he toyed with his bloody Swiss Army Knife.

They really don’t know anything.

So, who’s next?


	6. Wake Up

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!”

Jeremy banged his fist on his car in frustration, immediately regretting doing so.

Ashley popped her head out of the passenger window.

“Engine trouble?”

“Either that or the oil.” Jeremy said, running a hand over his sore one.

Ashley quickly got out of the car, “Why did you agree to take it out if there was something wrong with it?”

“It was perfectly fine this morning and when I drove it back home,” Jeremy said, “Just anyone’s luck today. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“Baby, it’s okay,” Ashley said, “We can call someone to handle it. And while that’s taken care of, we can actually eat at the restaurant instead of getting takeout.”

Jeremy smiled, “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Not too far from the couple’s destination, Ben was driving home in his car.

He turned on the radio as he readied himself to drive down a hilly road.

“Did you hear about the murders of the cast of Newsies?”

*Click*

“Sky Falherty is a recent victim. If there is a killer out there, he’s after Newsie heads!”

*Click*

“I’m a survivor, I’m gonna make it-“

*Click*

Ben turned off the radio and sighed.

That’s when he noticed the car was going surprisingly fast.

Ben tried to hit the brakes, but they weren’t doing anything.

“No, no, no, no, no...”

He repeatedly tried to use the brakes, but it was no use.

* * *

“Someone’s on their way.” Jeremy told Ashley.

“Alright, let me get my bag real quick.” Ashley said, before being stopped by Jeremy.

“Allow me.” he said in a posh voice that made Ashley roll her eyes and laugh.

But before any of them can retrieve it, a car zoomed past them and crashed into another one that was looking for a place to park.

“What on earth?!” Ashley said, shocked.

Ben stumbled out of the car, which prompted Jeremy and Ashley to run over to see what was going on.

“Oh my god, Ben are you okay?” Jeremy asked him.

“What happened?” Ashley also asked.

“Something went wrong with my brakes,” he groaned, “But, I’m okay. This is why we have seatbelts and all that stuff.”

“Hey! What the hell was that?!” the man with the crashed car said in fury.

“I’m sorry sir, I promise I’ll take care of it.” Ben told him.

Police sirens were in there hearing range.

“Alright what’s the trouble? Oh, it’s a few Newsie kids. Alright, come with us.”

* * *

Ben, Jeremy, and Ashley were brought to a police station where Officer Burns was speaking to them.

“State your names please.”

“Ben Fankhauser.”

“Jeremy Jordan.”

“Ashley Jordan.”

“Are you his wife?” Burns asked Ashley, who nodded.

“Maiden name then?”

“Spencer.”

“Alright. So a fender bender, huh? There’s always seems to be trouble with you Newsies.”

“Oh, I’m not in Newsies.” Ashley said.

“I’ll make a note of that,” Burns said, “But, your husband and his friend are in the show. What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“Officer, they had nothing to do with this,” Ben said, “I was just driving and my brakes broke. They just came to see if I was okay after the crash.”

Burns sighed, “Six cases with the cast of Newsies in one day.”

“Six? What else happened?” Jeremy asked.

“Jess LeProtto,” Burns explained, “His skull was crushed at the theater.”

“Oh no, Jess.” Ben said.

“We have someone taking care of the cars. Mr. Jordan, there is something wrong with your car, but it wasn’t involved in the crash.”

“Yeah, I think something with the engine or oil,” Jeremy explained, “But, it was fine before. Me and Ashley just wanted to take some time away from the theater.”

Burns took some notes and turned to Ben, “And speaking of the brakes, officers took a look at your car and found out that they were cut.”

Ben looked horrified.

“Do you know anyone who could’ve done that?” Burns asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Any cast members?” Burns asked, eying Jeremy suspiciously.

“Wait, what? I didn’t do this,” Jeremy said, “None of the cast members could’ve.”

“Well, you know theater people and actors,” Burns said, “They’re always so dramatic.”

“...so you’re saying that you don’t believe us when we say that a cast member didn’t to this?” Jeremy asked, softly.

Burns looked at him, and returned to his notes silently.

Jeremy put his head in his hands, “Great...”

“Officer, if there’s anything we can do, you can-“ Ashley began.

“No, I’ve heard enough,” Burns said, “You shouldn’t get involved with this. Mr. Fankhauser, you’re charged with the crash.”

“I understand.” Ben said.

“Now, you three head home,” Burns instructed, “We can assure your return to the theater sometime this week.”

“This week? Are you aware that there’s a murderer on the lose? We need to assure everyone’s safety, including the kids in the show. We all have worried families.” Jeremy said.

“And we are aware. You’re free to go.” Burns said, with a serious tone.

The three left the station.

“We can probably take a bus or a taxi or something.” Ben said.

“Ben, let me help you with the charges.” Jeremy said.

“Jeremy, no.” Ben sighed.

“No, it’s the least I can do,” Jeremy said, “Burns thinks one of us did this. Any wrong turn and you could’ve died. Believe me, incidents like that are scary.”

“Jeremy’s right,” Ashley said, “Let us help you Ben. We’re here for each other.”

Ben was hesitant for a second, before he smiled at the couple.

“Thank you.”

“Of course,” Ashley said, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Just some bumps and scratches. Nothing serious,” Ben reassured them, “But, who could’ve done this?”

“I don’t know.” Jeremy said, sadly.

* * *

It was a backstage ritual to give a prayer before every show for the cast of Newsies.

For Jeremy, it was a silent prayer to himself as he and Ashley took a taxi home.

To silently pray for those that were lost.

For their families.

For the day that everyone can sleep safely again.

A part of him knew that maybe the others were doing the same.

Hoping that everyone will face the reality and dangers of the situation.

To wake up from this nightmare.


	7. Connection

“Alright, so what do we know?”

Officer Kerrigan looked at the board she made with photos of the every crime scene at the Nederlander. 

“We can’t keep track of a specific murder weapon,” Kerrigan said, “Each murder is different. There’s also no trace of any suspect.”

Burns glanced at the board, “I didn’t speak with all of the cast members that were suspicious in any way.”

Kerrigan raised an eyebrow, “You seem pretty determined that your theory is right about one of the cast members being guilty.”

“It seems to be the only explanation.” Burns explained.

“The killer seems to move really fast when it comes to hunting down an unsuspecting cast member. Maybe there’s something we’re not looking into.”

“So, what do you suppose we do?” Burns asked.

“What we should do is tell those poor people to put a pause on their run,” Kerrigan said, “Most of these incidents happen in the Nederlander.”

Burns pointed to a picture on the board, “If you’re aware of what happened with Ben Fankhauser, these aren’t just happening in the theater.”

“Burns, Mr. Fankhauser was driving away from the theater before the crash.” said Kerrigan.

“You don’t know what people like them do to get attention,” Burns said, “Such worry and determination is enough to get someone killed, Kerrigan.”

Kerrigan sighed, looking at the board.

“I just wonder what all of this connects to.”

* * *

Back at the Nederlander, throughout every rehearsal and show, Breslin made sure to be extra cautious wherever he goes.

After one show, he noticed Garett, Brendon, and Aaron J. Albano and walked over to them.

“Hey guys, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“We’re scared, Ryan.” Aaron said.

“The killer is still out there and any one of us could be next!” Brendon added.

“We just can’t take it anymore! We can’t!” Garett yelled, shaking Ryan B.’s shoulders.

Breslin moved away from the grip and grabbed Garett’s shoulders himself, shaking him.

“Snap out of it!” Breslin yelled, “We don’t know what’s happening! We haven’t gotten any news since the fender bender!”

He let go of Garett and the group started to walk.

“But, that doesn’t mean the killer isn’t anywhere,” Ryan B. said, “So, we need to be careful. We gotta stick together and use the buddy system-“

Just as Ryan B. said that, someone or something grabbed Brendon without anyone noticing.

“We have to watch out for falling objects-“

A brick was then dropped on Garett’s head.

“And if you see the killer, tell someone before something happens to you-“

Aaron noticed Brendon missing and Garett’s body and was about to get Breslin’s attention when a dart was shot at his neck, causing him to fall forward.

“And if we do that, we’ll all be okay.”

Ryan B. turned around.

“Alright, let’s do it!” he cheered.

But, Ryan B.’s determination was put on hold when he noticed Brendon missing and Garett and Aaron’s bodies on the ground.

“Oh shit.”

* * *

“This is Officer Kerrigan, we’re at the scene of the crime. The victims are being taken to a hospital. Officer Burns thinks that there are medical professionals who will know what to do. If not, we can make some marks on the hit list.”

Burns looked around at the cast members, dressed in normal attire, heading home.

One particular cast member caught his eye.

“Mr. Jordan.”

Jeremy looked over at the officer, who gestured him to come over.

Jeremy walked over, “Look officer, I’m sorry if what I said sounded disrespectful. It’s just that we’re all trying to look out for each other.”

“Well, it looks like you guys aren’t doing a good job.” Burns said, pointing to one of the bodies.

“I just don’t understand how you suspect us without any solid evidence,” Jeremy said, “I mean, do we look like murderers to you?”

“What do you think a murderer looks like?”

Jeremy sighed as a bunch of sirens rang.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that we’re all friends. Family even. I don’t see any reason why any of us would do this.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Jordan, but your word can’t count as evidence,” Burns said, “Any actor can play a part. You’ve happened to play one of the most notorious outlaws during the Great Depression.”

“Burns, drop it!” Kerrigan ordered, “That has absolutely nothing to do with this case.”

Burns gave her a look and walked away.

Kerrigan turned to Jeremy and held up her badge.

“Officer Annie Kerrigan. Sorry about that. He’s been up all night trying to figure this out. Especially now with a little more backup.”

“Oh, it’s fine, don’t worry.” Jeremy reassured her.

But as Kerrigan continued to talk to Jeremy, little did they know someone was watching them.

Don needs to do this without anything or anyone getting in the way.

What he needs to do is to shut down those who are a threat to his success.


	8. Reporting The News

While investigations were being made, Kara and Ben decided to take a moment and grab some cups of coffee.

“I just wish there was something we could do.” Kara told him.

“You do know that doing something puts us in more danger than we are now, right?” Ben asked as they walked out of the shop.

“I know, it’s just...I’m tired of just standing by when something dangerous is happening.” Kara sighed.

Ben nodded and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“At least we know some officers are actually looking into this,” Ben said, “And who knows? Just because something bad happened now, doesn’t mean the same will happen in the future.”

“Ben, if this keeps going on, we have no future.”

Ben opened his mouth to respond to Kara’s statement, when they both heard someone screaming.

They turned to the source of the screaming to see Andrew running on the suspiciously empty road.

“Is that Andrew?” Kara asked, “Why is he running?

Ben squinted his eyes, “...oh god...”

“What?”

Ben pointed to a car behind Andrew.

“Oh god!” Kara gasped, “Andrew! Over here!”

Both actors were screaming and waving their arms in order to get Andrew’s attention.

Thank god, he was able to get to them before the car did.

Kara, who was holding her phone, noticed the driver giving up and driving away. She took a few pictures.

“What happened?” Ben asked Andrew, who was gasping for breath.

“I was just crossing the street when that car zoomed past me. Then it just turned around and tried to hit me!” Andrew gasped.

“You’re lucky this road is empty.” Ben said.

“We have to find Burns or Kerrigan.” Kara said.

“Why?” Ben and Andrew asked simultaneously.

“I took some pictures of the car,” Kara explained, “I think we found some evidence.”

“I saw Kerrigan head back to the station.” Ben said.

“Then let’s go!” Andrew said, “...right after I get some water, I literally ran to the point where I’m parched.”

* * *

_*Ding dong*_

_*Ding dong*_

_*Ding dong*_

“I’m coming _,_ I’m coming!”

Jeremy didn’t know why he thought he would be surprised to find Burns at his door.

“We need to talk.” Burns said.

“Right now? It’s almost dark.” Jeremy said.

“We’ve found something in the Nederlander you should see,” Burns said, “It’s tied to your dressing room.”

“My dressing room? What happened?” Jeremy asked.

Before Burns could answer, he was interrupted by the sound of barking.

“What the hell is that?”

“Oh, that’s just our dog,” Jeremy answered, “Just give me a second.”

Jeremy walked over to Ashley, who was trying to calm their puppy dog, Riley.

“What happened?” Jeremy asked.

“I don’t know,” Ashley said, “She just started barking.”

Jeremy nodded and the couple both consoled Riley until she stopped barking.

“Mr. Jordan.”

“Are you sure?” Ashley asked Jeremy, “Does he still think it was you or someone else?”

“It’ll be okay,” Jeremy reassured her, “Don’t worry.”

Although hesitant, Ashley smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“Be safe.”

* * *

At the Nederlander, Burns lead Jeremy to the dressing rooms.

Big red X’s painted on each dressing room door.

“I thought you said something happened to _just_ my dressing room.” Jeremy said.

“Yours was the only difference.”

Burns gestured for Jeremy to look in his room.

Jeremy opened the door to find his dressing room, trashed and cluttered.

The mirror looked like someone had punched it. And written in either paint or blood were the words, _Who’s Next?_

“I-I don’t understand. I was in here when the latest murders happened.”

Ignoring him, Burns asked, “Do you know anyone who might hold something against you?”

“I swear to god, no. I don’t know anyone.” Jeremy answered.

“You do look like you want to help out. I just need to know for sure you’re not lying.”

But before Jeremy could once again protest that he has nothing to do with the cause of the murders, his phone rang.

He picked it up to see that Ben was trying to call him.

“You can take it.” Burns said.

“Thank you.”

Jeremy stepped into another dressing room to take the call.

“Hey Ben. I’m sorry, but it’s a bad time.”

“No, this is important,” Ben said, “I’m at Kerrigan’s station right now and you’ll never believe what she found out.”

“Okay, can you talk to me about it later?” Jeremy asked, “I’m at the Nederlander with Burns and let me tell you, you’ll never believe what he found out.”

“Wait what?”

“The dressing rooms have been vandalized, but mine is trashed on the inside and I don’t know-“

“Jeremy, you need to get out of there. _Right now_.”


	9. A New Clue

(Before The Call...)

* * *

After getting Kara’s photos to Officer Kerrigan, she came back to them with the pictures fully printed out.

“I’ve got some good news and some bad news.” Kerrigan said.

“What’s the bad news?” Ben asked, “Because honestly, it can’t be worst than what’s happening to us.”

“We took a look at these pictures and we couldn’t get a proper identification of the driver.” Kerrigan said, “But, we were able to get the license plate number on the car.”

“Ooh, that sounds promising.” Andrew grinned.

“It is promising,” Kerrigan said, “You wouldn’t believe how hard we’ve searched for a clue on the killer.”

“Well, we’re happy we could help.” Kara said.

“But, I do have one question.”

Kerrigan turned to Andrew, “The killer tried to run you over. Did you see what the driver looked like?”

“It was all a blur,” Andrew explained, “But, I think I saw glasses and a brown cap.”

Kerrigan took notes, “Is that all?”

“That’s all I’ve got on appearances, but I remember he had a crazy look in his eyes that is literally a red flag.”

“I’ll take it from your point of view.”Kerrigan sighed.

* * *

While Kerrigan was looking for the car, she told the three actors to stay at the station and to be prepared for questions if she finds something important.

Kara kicks the floor a few times and Ben drums his fingers on the arm of his chair.

“Okay, can we please talk about something?” Andrew asked, “We’ve been listening to background police station noises for almost an hour.”

“What is there to talk about?” Kara asked.

“Maybe we can talk about something other than the serial killer,” Andrew suggests, “We gotta at least try.”

“What are the chances that Burns is right?” Ben asked.

“Not really what I meant, but-“

“I’m serious,” Ben said, “I’ve heard what he said to Jeremy. A murderer doesn’t have a specific look. What’s gonna happen if he manages to kill all of us?”

“Keyword: if,” Kara said, “There’s no way any of us are gonna get away with this.”

Suddenly, Kerrigan entered the station.

“Any luck?” Andrew asked.

Kerrigan ignored him and walked over to her desk.

* * *

Kerrigan lowered her head on her desk in exhaustion and frustration.

She desperately wants to help these people. 

It wasn’t really helpful with her fellow officers mind in his own theory.

It also wasn’t helpful that this killer seems to know what he’s doing. They’re not finding anything.

“Hey Annie?”

Kerrigan looked up to see Officer Greene.

“Yeah?”

“We found something you should see.”

Greene handed Kerrigan a small pamphlet.

A Newsies Playbill.

Kerrigan was about to deny that it was evidence, but she noticed something off about the Playbill. Something red was seeping through it.

She opened it, flipping through the pages stained red.

Her eyes widened when she looked at the page with the headshots of the main cast members.

They were each circled with red marker.  
And when she turned to the names of the cast and ensemble, which were also circled.

Kerrigan’s heart dropped when she noticed something else.

Something about the names of the killer’s victims.

Their names were all crossed out with the same red marker.

“This is a good find, but I’m not sure that...”

Kerrigan trailed off when she noticed on one page, a small sticky note on it.

It read, Call FMB.

“Is that an alias?” Kerrigan asked.

“Beats me.”

Kerrigan’s eyes lit up and she turned to her computer.

“It could be an abbreviation. I have an idea, but it sounds crazy.”

After a few clicks and typings, Kerrigan pulled up an old headshot labeled, ‘Missing’.

“Aha!”

“Fire Marshall Brett?” Greene read, “That’s who you think this person is?”

“I’ve been reading these headshots for a while,” Kerrigan said, “I guess something clicked.”

“Well, this guy went missing in Illinois,” Greene said, “So, I’m not sure if he’s your guy.”

Kerrigan’s phone suddenly rang. 

She picked it up, “Annie Kerrigan here.”

“I’ve found something.”

“Burns, I really don’t think any of the cast or crew did this.”

“The killer left vandalisms inside.”

Greene took a look at Kerrigan’s computer in denial. She moved the mouse and clicked on a video.

“Okay, I’m on my way,” Kerrigan said, “Just give me a moment, I think I’m on to something.”

Kerrigan glanced at the video Greene put on.

“I’ll see you there.” she said, hanging up.

* * *

“Newsies!”

Kara jolted awake at Kerrigan’s call.

“Yeah?”

“I may have found something, but I need to ask you guys some questions first.”

“What did you find?” Ben asked.

“You three have spoken with Officer Burns, right?”

“That officer who thinks we committed murder? I think all of the questions we answer can guarantee that it’s not true.” Kara said.

“And I believe you,” Kerrigan said, “But, were either of you guys ever threatened by him?”

“He made all of our interviews sound like a threat.” Ben answered.

“No, no. Before all of this started.” Kerrigan said.

The actors shook their heads.

Andrew looked at Kerrigan with concern, “What are you saying, Officer?”

Kerrigan sighed and held up her phone, which had a picture of Fire Marshall Brett.

“One of our officers found a Playbill with a note saying to call FMB. It’s my belief that this man and Burns are the same person.”

“Burns is the murderer?” Kara asked, worried, “How did you know?”

“Not the murderer, just an ally to the murderer,” Kerrigan explained, “Me and Officer Greene watched some footage displaying the aggressive behavior and similar features. On a video, he even said something that Burns said to me.”

“What did he say?”

“Such worry and determination is enough to get someone killed,” Kerrigan said, “That got my attention.”

“If what you’re saying is true, where is he now? We gotta find him!” Ben said.

“Most likely the Nederlander.” Kerrigan answered, walking away to get her gear.

“Oh my god, this is crazy!” Andrew said to Kara and Ben, who was trying to call someone on his phone.

“Ben, what are you doing?” Kara asked.

“I’m calling Jeremy,” Ben answered, “He’s also into figuring this out. He has to hear about this.”

Ben stepped aside before Jeremy answered.

Kara and Andrew watched.

“No, this is important. I’m at Kerrigan’s station right now and you’ll never believe what she found out...wait what?... Jeremy, you need to get out of there. Right now.”

Now, Kara and Andrew were worried.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about! Kerrigan thinks that Burns is an accomplice to the killer.”

Kerrigan walked over to the actors.

“If Burns is this Fire Marshall Brett guy, how could he impersonate a police officer without you guys knowing who he is?” Andrew asked.

“He went missing a long time ago,” Kerrigan answered, “There were no traces of him. My guess is that he got himself a new look and identity.”

“Just get out of the theater as quick as you can!” Ben said in the phone, before his phone turned off.

He tried to turn it on, but the battery has died.

“Mr. Fankhauser, who were you just on the phone with?” Kerrigan asked.

“Jeremy Jordan, he’s in the theater with Burns right now.”

“Damn it. You three, come with me. I can’t risk anything happening in here if something’s happening over there.”

* * *

“Ben?...Ben?!”

Jeremy tried calling Ben again, but there was no answer.

What if something bad happened?

He knew that Burns was a lot of things, but a criminal?

What the hell was he doing? He needs to leave.

Jeremy pocketed his phone and rushed to open the door.

He opened it, only to find Burns standing outside the door, waiting for him.


	10. Escape

“Burns! You startled me!”

“I get that a lot,” Burns said, “Now, what are your thoughts about these vandalisms?”

“Uh-no comment,” Jeremy answered, “I don’t know.”

That was a lie.

Burns probably made the mess as an excuse to get him alone.

“I should leave.” Jeremy said, trying to move quickly past Burns, only for Burns to move into the dressing room, blocking him.

“Why? You just got here.”

“Ashley’s probably worried about me and it’s getting late.”

Now, that excuse was true.

Jeremy once again tried to move, but Burns kept on preventing him from doing so.

“What’s the rush, soldier boy?” Burns asked.

“I’ve already said why!”

“We’ll never figure this out if you’re being hysterical.” 

“Please! Stop! I’ve had enough, Officer.”

Jeremy doubted that he should call him that.

Burns just stared blankly at him.

Eyes on the doorway, Jeremy moved around Burns to leave the dressing room.

Jeremy suddenly froze when he heard a slight click sound and something being pointed at the back of his head.

Burns held his gun at him, dropping an act he’s been playing for years.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’re gonna have to hear me out before I pump your fucking guts full of lead. And just in case you doubt I’ll use it-”

He pulled the gun away, quickly shooting a stuffed bear from a Fansie, and aimed it back on Jeremy’s head.

Jeremy flinched at the gunshot and slowly closed the door.

“There you go.”

Burns nudged Jeremy to go near the wall, which he did.

“I’ve tried to like you, you know?” Burns sneered.

“I’ve tried to trust you!” Jeremy snapped, “My friends are dying and fearing for their lives and they trusted you! What the hell?!”

“He’s a good friend of mine.” Burns answered.

“Who are you?” Jeremy asked.

“They call me Fire Marshall Brett, and he doesn’t want anyone in this production and getting in his way.”

“He? I don’t understand, who is this guy?”

“I’m not in the mood for any more questions.”

Burns (or in this case, Brett) continued aiming his gun at the actor, fingers close to pulling the trigger.

“I was asked to take care of the problem.”

“Are you people that messed up to not realize what you’re doing?”

“Oh, what are we doing?!” Brett snapped.

“Murdering innocent people!” Jeremy answered, “Impersonating a cop! We have friends and families.”

“We have friends, we have families,” Brett mocked, “That’s what they always say before I kill em’. I would care if I was a real cop. Now, you’re gonna get what’s coming to you.”

But before Brett was about to pull the trigger, Jeremy kicked Brett in the groin, making him drop the gun.

Jeremy tried to run out the door, but Brett grabbed him by the neck.

The two struggled against each other, slamming into walls and furniture.

Things got physical quickly when Jeremy was trying to get Brett to let go of him. That resulted in Brett repeatedly hitting him.

Jeremy was able to pry himself away from the Marshall, but Brett reached for his fallen gun.

He missed his next shot, shattering a mirror.

Enraged, Brett held his gun for another shot, only for Jeremy to pick up a vase, emptying it of its flowers and swinging it with every ounce of strength that he’s got, knocking Brett to the ground.

As blood started to spill from Brett’s head, Jeremy finally was able to leave the room.

But little did he know, Brett wasn’t gonna be brought down that easily.

* * *

Jeremy exited the Nederlander, out of breath and hurting from the fight. That guy sure hits hard.

For the hundredth time, he heard sirens.

“Jeremy!”

Kara quickly got out of a police car, running up and hugging him.

“Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.”

“I’m okay, Kara,” he told her, “Also, I’m sorry, but can we refrain from hugs right now? Everything hurts.”

Kara quickly let go and Kerrigan stepped out of the car. So did Ben and Andrew.

“What happened?” Kerrigan asked.

“He tried to gun me down and he hurt me in the process,” Jeremy explained, “But, it’s okay. I knocked him out in there before he could.”

A gunshot was heard, startling everyone.

“...but apparently, I don’t think I did a good job.”

Kerrigan stood her ground, “Get behind me!”

The actors obeyed and Kerrigan held out a taser.

“Stand down!”

“Oh Kerrigan, you always have to take charge don’t you?”

“I said stand down! Drop the gun and put your hands up!”

“Come on, you know I won’t kill you,” Brett said, “Just let me at those four.”

“Don’t make me do this!”

Brett shot Kerrigan a look before aiming the gun at his targets.

A bullet managed to get out and hit the car before Kerrigan activated her taser.

Brett fell to the ground and Kerrigan disarmed him.

She grabbed a walkie talkie, “This is Officer Kerrigan, I’m gonna need some backup.”

Jeremy turned to his friends, “Are you guys okay?”

“The killer did try to run me over, but other than that, peachy.” Andrew answered.

Jeremy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

He picked it up, not in the mood for another phone call for today, but saw that Ashley is trying to call him.

He tapped call.

“Hello?”

“Hi JJ. I’m just calling to check in. Is everything okay?”

Jeremy was about to answer when he saw more police cars pull in.

A few cops helped Kerrigan get Brett into one.

Sirens were flashing everywhere and everything was spinning.

Hidden from the chaos, Don Knotts watched with disappointment from Brett’s capture. But he smirked when realized that this wasn’t over yet.

It’s only over once everyone’s dead.

“Jeremy?”

The actor’s focus returned to his phone call.

“Umm...no. Everything’s not okay. I’ll talk about it when I get home.”

“Okay, take your time. I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	11. Author’s Note

Hi everyone!

I just wanted to take this moment to check in on our readers.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Once I saw the original Blood Drips, as a fan of the Broadway show, this idea popped up.

I also want to thank you guys for the Hits, Kudos, and Comments. They really make my day.

Whether you love or hate it, I enjoy writing this!

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Stay safe, kind, and healthy.

And thanks again!

💖💖💖


	12. Town Hall

Some time after Fire Marshall Brett’s arrest, Newsies the Musical was slowly being put back together.

The actors that were going to tour were now replacement actors for the deceased.

Things looked like they were gonna be okay.

Once everyone arrived, a town hall was arranged on stage to discuss everything.

But based on the recent incident at the Nederlander, Calhoun brought handbooks on active shootings for everyone to read.

“Okay, so does anybody have any questions?” Calhoun asked once everyone was done reading.

Tommy raised his hand, “I have one question. Is there a handbook on what to do if a murderer doesn’t try to shoot you?”

“Well, I don’t think so, but there’s a bunch based on previous occurrences, such as a bombing.”

“That bomb was a close call.” said Andrew.

“But, who knows if the killer will try that again.” Kara said.

“But, why are we reading about something that happened to one of us, by someone who wasn’t even our main guy?” Breslin asked.

“The same reason why we have these town hall meetings,” said Calhoun, “To guarantee that we stay safe while keeping an update on the killer.””

Ben Cook raised his hand, “We don’t even know who this guy is. We only got an accomplice.”

“Andrew saw the killer.” Kara pointed out.

“I only saw what he was wearing,” Andrew said, “I didn’t see any facial features because he was trying to run me over.”

Jordan Samuels also raised his hand, “Didn’t somebody think that it’s one of us?”

Everyone either groaned or mumbled in confusion.

“Brett made that hypothesis.” said Tommy.

“But if you think about it, it’s a perfect crime,” Ben C. said, “Wearing disguises. Pretending to be a simple actor.”

Stephanie Styles stood up, “Come on, you guys. We can’t seriously believe that any of us are capable of doing this.”

“She’s right,” Jeremy said, “The only explanation is someone outside the cast. I mean, you remember what happened to Ben and Andrew.”

“He didn’t try to get me.” Ben C. said.

“Fankhauser.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I have an idea,” Breslin said, “Let’s pass out some paper and pens. Everyone will make a list of names of anyone they know who has some bad blood against them.”

“What are the chances that we know them personally?” Tommy asked.

“If you don’t know em’, just give descriptions and see if anything narrows down.”

“No, we’re not doing that,” Calhoun said, “The best we can do is stick to our system.”

“Oh, and look where that’s got us!” Jordan said, “Tommy literally watched Ryan Steele die!”

“And how do think I felt after that!” Tommy argued, “How do you think any of us felt ever since Andy’s death and that stupid bomb!”

“I know. Ever since the fender bender, I hold my breath whenever I drive down hills.” Ben sighed.

“I now feel uneasy with bad drivers.” Andrew added.

“And I didn’t sleep a wink last night after my run in with Brett.” said Jeremy.

“What is this? Are we now talking about our worst traumas because of this guy?” Ben C. asked.

“Oh no, I’m fine,” Jeremy said, “Me losing sleep wasn’t that bad.”

“How much sleep did you lose?” Kara asked, “While we were waiting, when we were messing around with the piano, you almost fell asleep while singing.”

“I probably need more coffee.”

“I have another question,” Tommy said to Calhoun, “How are we supposed to know the killers next move if he comes back?”

“You never know,” Stephanie said, “Thanks to him, we are now aware of how many ways someone can get killed. He should write a book on that.”

“We should hunt him down!” Ben C. suggested.

“And do what? Kill him?” Tommy asked, “That’s only gonna prove a point that we’re capable of murder!”

“Okay, this is literally making things worse!” Calhoun warned.

“What’s even gonna happen to the survivors in the future?” Kara asked, “Are we gonna be traumatized? Will there even be survivors?”

“We’ll be fine, Kara.” Jeremy said.

“Or is that what we’re telling ourselves?” Andrew asked, “I’m pretty sure we were all clinging to our loved ones.”

“Yeah, we’re all probably doing that. I basically almost hugged the life out of Ashley after the thing with Brett,” Jeremy said, “But, we shouldn’t panic too much about it. The problem is being dealt with in safe hands.”

“We’re in the perfect place to panic about it!” Ben C. said, “We’re in too deep!”

Everyone was now talking about different things at once. 

Some were actually panicking. 

Calhoun couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Everyone stop! Let’s call the meeting off! Go get ready for the show!”

The cast nodded and went to get ready.

This was getting more complicated than it already is.


	13. A Thousand Words

Andy Richardson - Butchered in the chest

Mike Faist - Beheaded with cleaver

Laurie Veldheer - Set on fire and pushed out window

Ryan Steele - Poisoned

Jess LeProtto - Skull crushed by rock

Sky Falherty - Throat slit

Brendon Stimson - Missing in action

Garett Hawe - Brick dropped on head

Aaron J. Albano - Shot in the neck with poison dart

The doorman was killed because he was a ruse to the killer.

And every near miss that had happened.

None of the cast or the officers knew what exactly was the murderer’s motive to kill. He could strike again and get away with it.

Hopefully not this time.

* * *

Officer Kerrigan and Fire Marshall Brett sat face to face in a separate room with a table in between them. A handcuff to the table was placed on Brett’s wrist in fear of unstableness.

“You’re wasting your time.” he said in a soft, monotone voice.

“This is a very good use of my time,” said Kerrigan, “We’re just gonna talk and you’re gonna tell me what I want to know.”

Kerrigan placed Kara’s pictures of the killer’s car in front of him.

“Do you recognize this car?”

“I’ve been a police officer for god knows how long. I’ve seen plenty of cars. Especially in New York.”

“I’m not playing,” Kerrigan said, “Do you recognize the damn car or not?”

“Why are you helping these people?” 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

Kerrigan shot him a look. She was gonna ask Brett again about the car, but he continued talking.

“I wasn’t lying when I spoke to Jordan, his wife, and Fankhauser. Why would you want to help them. Those dramatic, attention seeking-“

“If you were taking the case seriously,” Kerrigan interrupted, “You would’ve known that these actors are human beings who are scared. Scared that their lives will be taken from them in the most brutal way. Scared that soon will be the last time they show love to the people they love so much. I’m helping them, not because it’s my job, but to make sure they sleep safely at night.”

Brett looks sharply at her.

“Wait.” he said.

* * *

“Where are they?” Stephanie mumbled to herself.

Stephanie and Ben C. were trying to look for extra papers for the show. They had to do it quickly and quietly because the show was still going on.

“How can it be this hard to look for them?” Ben C. asked.

“I don’t know,” Stephanie sighed, “I’m not even sure how they went missing in the first place, I literally just saw them before curtains.”

They walked into a room where there were costumes hanging and wigs on display.

“Thanks for helping me,” Stephanie said, “Both for helping me look and for not letting my head be chopped off or something.”

“Anytime,” Ben C. said, “You’re lucky I’m not in this scene, but we better hurry up.”

“Right, I’ll check over here.”

Stephanie went to look near a shelf stocked with bins while Ben C. looked at the desk where Amanda Duffy, the hairdresser, usually was at work.

He glanced around and didn’t see anything, so he stepped inside to get a better look.

Ben C. looked around Amanda’s desk, when he heard the door shut behind him.

The sound of it shutting made him freeze. He wasn’t the one who closed it.

He was soon faced to face with a man in glasses, dressed as a Newsie in a blue robe...

...knife in hand...

Before Ben C. or the killer could react, they heard Stephanie.

“I found them!”

Ben C. just blurted out, “Steph, help!”

As if it was his cue, the killer lunged at him, one hand over his mouth and the other one with the knife in it, stabbing him in the torso.

Ben C. struggled and tried to scream for help. But, all that came out were muffled screams in pain.

The killer moved the knife, still in his torso, moved it, as if he was carving a pumpkin.

“Steph!”

“Ben?!”

Stephanie dropped the extra papers and ran towards the sound of Ben C.’s voice.

She opened the door to find the killer with Ben C.’s body, blood and organs spilled on the floor.

Shocked, Stephanie turned and ran away.

But before she could scream for help, the killer threw the knife. A perfect aim for the back of her head.

* * *

“Has anyone seen Ben and Stephanie?”

Throughout the show, the crew kept searching for the missing actors.

The musical was finally over and the cast took their bows.

Right when the curtains closed and the audience left, the search was still on.

“Where the hell are they?” Calhoun asked a crew member, “I haven’t seen them since they went to find the papers.”

He was interrupted by the sound of Breslin screaming.

“I found them!”

* * *

Andy Richardson - Butchered in the chest

Mike Faist - Beheaded with cleaver

Laurie Veldheer - Set on fire and pushed out window

Ryan Steele - Poisoned

Jess LeProtto - Skull crushed by rock

Sky Falherty - Throat slit

Brendon Stimson - Missing in action

Garett Hawe - Brick dropped on head

Aaron J. Albano - Shot in the neck with poison dart

Ben Cook - Disemboweled 

Stephanie Styles - Knife to the head

* * *

“Guys!”

The next day, Kara rushed towards Jeremy, Ben, and Andrew with a sheet of paper in her hand.

“Kara? Where have you been?” Jeremy asked.

“I was printing this out.” said Kara.

“Printing what out?” Andrew asked.

“I had set up a camera where the last murder took place,” Kara explained, “I’m sorry it took so long to get them, I had to get the right moment and find a working printer.”

“Well, never mind that,” Andrew said, “What did you find?”

“It was hard because I had one secret camera outside the door, but I think I found a visual of our murderer.”

Kara showed them the picture, that looked like a Newsies in glasses in a blue robe. He was trying to hide the bodies.

“That’s him!” Andrew said, “That’s the guy who tried to run me over!”

“Now we know what he looks like!” Jeremy said, “Kara, you genius!”

“I got to get this to the station!” Kara said.

“I can drive you there,” Jeremy said, “He’s still out there, so we gotta stick together if we’re really doing this.”

“Wait, is this really happening?” Ben asked, “Are we really gonna solve a murder?”

“You bet your ass we are,” Kara said, “I’m tired of being a witness and a sitting duck and I know you guys are too. So, you guys better come and see what we can find.”

“And if we hurry, we’ll be back to get ready for the show,” Andrew said, “So, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

* * *

At the station, Kerrigan looked at Kara’s picture.

“Wow, you really got a visual of the guy.” she said.

“I hope it helps,” Kara said, “I was only able to get one camera and I chose to set it there.”

“Well, we can get a proper identification with this information. Thank you. We couldn’t find any evidence of identification besides Mr. Keenan-Bolger’s personal description.”

“This guy definitely is tricky.” Andrew said.

“And Brett’s not telling me anything.” Kerrigan sighed.

Officer Greene ran over to Kerrigan, looking panicked.

“What’s going on?” Kerrigan asked.

“I went back to the interrogation room to talk to Brett,” Greene explained, “But, the room is empty. He’s not here.”

“Shit...”

“You’re not saying what I think you’re saying, right.” Ben asked, also panicking.

“It’s going to be okay,” Kerrigan reassured, “Head back to the Nederlander and let us handle this. And thank you again for the photo.”

The four actors hesitantly left the station. They were happy to help out in any way they can, but they still had to be cautious. Their lives were still at stake.


	14. Knot In My Stomach

The next day, another town hall was arranged.

“Okay everyone,” Jeremy announced, “From what happened yesterday, we’re gonna have to make extra precautions besides the buddy system.”

He pulled out a piece of paper out of his bag and held it up for everyone to see.

“It was difficult to make an exact identification, but Kerrigan gave us a copy of a drawing of our killer.”

The drawing was in black and white, but very detailed. He had glasses, a tweed cap, and what looks to be a pipe in his mouth.

“They couldn’t identify a name yet.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow, “That’s our guy? Seriously?”

“I honestly pictured him with facial hair for some reason.” Jordan said.

“Okay, that goes back to the whole discussion on what a serial killer looks like.” Jeremy said.

“Do you guys think it’s believable that one person is capable of committing all of those different murders?” Kara asked.

“He had Brett.” Breslin said.

“And now Brett escaped.” Andrew said.

“We got to be more careful,” Ben said, “What if we run into either of them.”

“Then run like your life depends on it,” Breslin answered, “Because it does.”

“That’s right. We also have some equipment for that kind of scenario.” Jeremy said.

He held out a few grocery bags.

“Calhoun brought all of us emergency whistles. He says we need to wear them at all time in and outside of the Nederlander and to blow them in case anything happens or you see the killer.”

“Blow a whistle in a theater? What if we’re in the middle of a show?” Nico DeJesus asked.

“Think about what is more important,” Jeremy said, “Interrupting a show or losing your life?”

Everyone started muttering different answers.

“Okay, I don’t need answers!”

“But when we blow the whistle, then what?” Jordan asked.

“Someone will hear and come help.” Jeremy answered.

“But, this guy is capable of cutting our heads off and breaking bones!” Julian DeGuzman said, “We need to fight back!”

“He’s right!” Breslin said, “We need weapons of our own and give him a taste of his own medicine! This place is turning into a slaughterhouse!”

“Okay first of all, we’re not killing anyone. It’s messed up, even if we’re doing it to him. We’re narrowing down to his level,” Jeremy said, “Second of all, we don’t have access to any weapons to defend ourselves.”

“We have my crutch and a bunch of other props,” Andrew said, “They’re pretty much weapons we can use.”

“Okay, then we use those,” Jeremy said, “Everyone grab a whistle. I hope it won’t be long until we’ll be safe.”

Everyone went to grab a whistle, but Ben spoke up.

“But, I bet the killer won’t stop until all of us croak,” Ben said, “What if none of us make it out alive?”

“It’s now or never, Ben,” Jeremy sighed, “At this point we have to be ready to protect ourselves and everyone else.”

* * *

It was still a while before the show, so the survivors had time before getting into costumes.

Tommy and Breslin and Jordan sat outside of the Nederlander in silence. Just staring into the distance.

Breslin fiddled with the whistle in his hand and set it beside him.

“Should we do something to pass the time?” he asked, breaking the silence.

Tommy shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“So it’s all led down to this,” Jordan said, “I’ve always thought that the deceased wouldn’t want us moping about it forever. And now, I guess we have to toughen up to survive.”

Tommy got up and started walking back inside.

“Hey Tommy, wait!” Breslin called, “We should at least go with you!”

“I’ll be fine,” Tommy reassured, “I’m gonna get a drink or a bite or something. Someone might be there. It’s not that far.”

“Tommy-“ Breslin paused when Tommy was now out of sight.

Breslin sighed, “Is he still upset about Steele?”

“Is anyone okay since this all happened?” Jordan asked.

Breslin buried his face in his hands. He had a point. The killer’s targets are the cast of Newsies and their probably really scared. How did Tommy feel, watching Steele as the poison kicked in? How did Ben and Andrew feel, nearly killed in car related accidents. How did Jeremy feel, trying to escape Fire Marshall Brett’s wrath with a gun aimed at him?

Jordan placed a hand on his shoulder, “We should probably head inside.”

“Yeah.”

The two both walked inside. That’s when something struck Breslin’s mind.

“Shit.” he mumbled running the opposite direction.

“Where are you going?!”

“I forgot the whistle, I’ll be right back!”

Breslin arrived outside and felt relief when he found what he forgot.

That’s when he heard a whistle blowing.

Breslin froze. Someone could be in trouble.

He followed the sound.

When he got to where he heard the sound, nobody was there.

His heart was pounding.

Breslin felt that something was off. 

He decided to head back and tell Jordan. He really shouldn’t be alone. He held the whistle up, ready to blow if something was wrong.

He heard footsteps running behind him.

Before he could turn around, plastic was wrapped around his face.

Breslin dropped the whistle as he struggled against Don, who was attempting to suffocate him.

He tried to fight back or scream, but he fell on the ground, weakened.

Don wiped imaginary sweat off his forehead.

Looks like another one bites the dust.

He smirked in front of Breslin’s face, until he saw him slightly moving and groaning.

Wait a second...

“Hey! Aren’t you dead yet?”

“...no?”

“Goddamnit!”

Don started muttering curse words to himself as he started to undo the belt on his robe.

Although he was weakened and he struggled, Breslin tried to reach for the whistle.

Don noticed and kicked it away.

He held out the belt.

“Okay, we’re gonna try it like this.” he said.

“Like what?”

“Like this.”

Don then proceeded to try to strangle his target with the belt, wrapping it around his neck.

At the right time, Don stopped pulling the rope and untied it.

He’s gotta be dead now.

But, Breslin started coughing, “Ack, my throat hurts.”

“Goddamnit. You’re fucking not dead yet?”

“No.”

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!...god!”

Does this guy have nine lives or something?

* * *

Don had to use other approaches.

He grabbed Breslin by his hair and started repeatedly slamming his head into the sidewalk. Thank god no one can see them.

He kept going until he saw a lot of blood.

“Hey, are you dead yet?” Don asked.

“No.” Breslin answered.

“Goddamnit!”

* * *

The psychopath tried another attempt using the robe belt again.

He tied a square knot around Breslin and his car, dragging him down a road a few times. A little game he used to play with his dog.

“Okay, are you dead yet?”

“Nope. It still really hurts, though.”

“Goddamnit!”

* * *

Luckily, Don wasn’t gonna give up yet.

He knocked out Breslin and threw him in a nearby body of water, watching to make sure he sank.

Once he did, Don went back to his car and banged his head on the steering wheel a bunch of times.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Nederlander, no one knew what happened. Jeremy and Ben were thinking about what to do to pass the time.

“How about we go to your dressing room and play a video game?” suggested Ben.

Jeremy winced and shook his head, “No.”

“Why not?”

“That game involves killing things,” Jeremy explained, “And that’s the last thing I want to implant in my mind.”

Ben nodded, understanding.

“Jeremy! Ben!”

They turned their attention on Jordan, running towards them and locking the dressing room they were in.

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked, “Is everything okay?”

Jordon stood in front of the vanity, “I don’t know! Ryan went out to find his whistle and he told me he’d be quick. Then I heard a whistle and thought it was inside. But, nothing was happening, so I went outside to check on Ryan. But, I couldn’t find him anywhere. And I saw blood on the sidewalk and now I’m worried!”

“Oh god.” Ben said, worried.

Jeremy pulled out his phone, “Let me see if I can ring him just in case. You never know what’s happening.”

“Jeremy, he just said ‘blood on the sidewalk’” Ben said.

The line immediately went to voicemail.

“Okay, let’s rally some people to find him,” Jeremy said, “He can’t be-“

Jeremy was interrupted by the lights in the dressing room turning off.

“-...far...” Jeremy trailed off, trying to feel something in the dark.

Ben and Jordan were doing the same.

Then there was slight boom and a sound of glass shattering.

Then Jordan screaming.

The lights turned on.

Ben looked around frequently. 

He was okay.

Jeremy was too.

But, the mirror was broken.

And then, he saw Jordan on the ground, impaled with glass shards.

“Oh no!”

Jeremy kneeled on the ground, cautious of the remaining glass shards on the floor. He tried to remove the shards and wake Jordan up.

Ben felt his neck. There was no pulse.

He looked at Jeremy and shook his head. 

Jeremy covered his mouth in shock and fear.

They tried to stay calm.

“We got to go get help.” Jeremy said, getting up and heading for the door.

He turned the knob, and realized that Jordan had locked it when he entered.

“Wait.” Ben said.

“What?”

“The door is locked.” Ben said, eyeing Jeremy.

“Yeah, Jordan locked...” Jeremy noticed Ben’s strange look at him.

“What?” Jeremy asked again.

Ben picked up a glass shard and held it in defense.

“Ben, what are you doing?”

“We’re the only ones in here,” Ben snapped, “The door is locked. And I know I didn’t do it.”

“You think I did this?! Ben, what the hell?!”

“Nobody got in here! How did this happen?”

“I don’t know how it happened!” Jeremy said, “All I know is that the lights went out, a mirror broke, and...”

Jeremy paused before picking up his own shard in defense.

“Ben, I trusted you. And I trusted that you wouldn’t believe that either of us would kill someone.”

“Same with you!” Ben said, “Which is why I need a good explanation!”

“Let me hear yours first!” Jeremy snapped.

“I was trying to find my way in the dark!”

“So was I!”

“Then what the hell happened to him?!”

“Our main guy killed him! Ben, we know what he looks like!”

“I can’t believe all our talk and now we’re accusing each other as accomplices!”

“What am I supposed to believe, then?Paranormal activity killed him?!”

Both actors held their shards in shaky hands. Fear, stress, and anxiety flooding through them.

“What are we doing?” Jeremy whispered.

“I...I don’t know...” Ben whispered back.

“I’m so sorry, Ben,” Jeremy said, “Things have been going nuts around here and I’m not thinking straight.”

“Let’s just try to take deep breaths.” Ben said and Jeremy nodded.

“I’m worried and scared,” Ben admitted, “And I know you’re not a killer.”

“Then, why did you point a piece of glass at me?”

“It was in defense and you did it to.” Ben said.

“Touché. And I know you’re not one either.”

“Then what happened?” Ben asked.

The actors were now able to think and act calmly.

“Let’s drop the shards and figure it out.” Jeremy said.

“Okay. On three,” Ben said, “One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

Jeremy and Ben both dropped the pieces of glass.

They turned to the mirror.

“Look.” Jeremy said, pointing to something by the mirror.

The vanity was burned a little.

“An explosion? How?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know, but Jordan was by the mirror.”

A massive weight was lifted of their shoulders, now knowing that it wasn’t just sugarcoating when saying that they weren’t murderers.

“I’m so sorry.” Jeremy said.

“Me too,” Ben said, “This guy is turning us into paranoid animals.”

“We’re gonna fix this.” Jeremy reassured.

They both hugged each other.

“We should really go get help.” Ben said.

“Yep.”

The two hurried out of the dressing room and ran into Kara and Andrew.

“Guys, we heard yelling. What’s going on?” Kara asked.

“We’re fine now,” Jeremy said, “Jordan is not, we gotta call an ambulance and Kerrigan.”

The actors nearly jumped at the sound of a crash.

Then they heard a whistle.

They ran as fast as they could.


End file.
